


Locked Heart

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [93]
Category: darkpoetry, emopoetry, emotionalpoetry, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemComing up:3 pride month poems will be released soon also want to warn people that they are pretty emotionally dark. Please if it is out of your level, don't read the 3 poems of pride month unless you can handle it.





	Locked Heart

Locked Heart  
After being shatter  
The time  
Starts to heal   
Slowly clear  
These wounds  
Stitch up   
One by one   
Pain has numbed   
My emotions  
Not feeling   
A thing   
Anymore   
Never endure   
Feelings   
Ever again   
A heartless person   
Without   
A heart   
To live with   
This feels   
The heart   
Is captured   
Never let go   
Just standing there   
So, lost   
In my   
Own feelings   
Drowning down   
My own   
Sinkhole   
Of dark water   
Surrounded   
Eyes water   
Don’t feel   
Nothing   
Is this how   
Someone feels   
Or like   
To live   
Without   
A heart   
The one that   
Keeps everyone   
Alive and well  
Express   
Every emotion   
There is no heart   
Inside me   
Because it is   
Locked away   
Captured somewhere   
The heart is   
Locked heart


End file.
